Is that a tree father?
by Ash to Dust
Summary: Little Theta gets quite a surprise when his father sneaks in with a... tree? After much confusion he begins to understand the story behind Earth holidays and gets a present he could never had dreamed of. The Doctor never forgot his first Christmas.


_**A little Christmas present for all Dr Who fans.**_

* * *

Theta enjoyed watching his mum. She was perhaps the most bizarre and amazing creature he knew. His friends didn't think so, they thought it was silly, but he bore their comments (more like insults) and awaited the moment when he could just sit and watch her.

He loved the way she did everything so differently, she wasn't organised at all, or calm. Her emotions often tore the household down but he loved her for it. He didn't care that he was the first hybrid, because he had her for a mother and it was fantastic. Besides, he'd overheard his parents talking about the possibility of more children, he could well have sibling soon.

'You look like you're thinking hard Thete.' He refocused his gaze and found his mother kneeling in front of him, smiling with a smile that lit up her eyes. He could see why his father had fallen for her.

'I'm going to be eight soon.' The light vanished with a sigh. What had he done? Had he said something wrong?

'I know sweetheart,' why did she call him that? 'Sometimes I hate this planet, it's taken away so much and now it's going to take my son off to the academy.'

'I can visit.' He promised, oh how he missed that smile. She had looked more upset than normal lately. He wondered if this had been bothering her. She noticed his expression and it was at times like this that he had to remind himself that she wasn't telepathic like him.

'It's not your fault Thete and I'd love you no matter what you are, what you do, because you could never hurt anyone.' Softly she cradled his face between her hands, so warm against him; he kept forgetting how warm humans were.

'Then what's wrong?' He asked quietly, taking her hands in his. He was still so small compared to her.

'Have those boys been saying bad things again?' He looked away; he could feel himself reddening, ashamed and scared. He could feel the tears welling up, but Time Lords didn't cry. Only he cried. He felt his mother embrace him, holding him close.

'It's ok to cry Thete. Let it out.' By the time he had no tears left the suns were setting. He felt surprisingly good now that he had let his frustrations out. But he could only protest as his mother picked him up and carried him into the kitchen, making his favourite Earth drink, hot chocolate, and settling beside him. He watched as she checked her watch and tore another day off the Earth calendar with a small sigh.

24 December it pronounced. Once again she looked all sad, like something was missing. But he didn't know that much about Earth traditions and they'd never done anything before on this day, or the next for that matter.

Then his father arrived home. His mother immediately cheered up as she did around his father and went to greet him before announcing that she was tired and retiring to bed. He watched her go, and then he saw his father go back outside and very quietly bring a _tree_ inside.

'Father what are you doing?' He could only raise an eyebrow as his father made a shushing noise and placed a finger on his lips.

'Quiet son, I don't want your mother to find out until morning.' Confused he followed his father into the living area and watched him place the tree in the corner, standing back and admiring it.

'Father..?'

'Look Thete, I need some help. Can you help me?' His father produced a string of shiny stuff and several packets of sparkly balls in various colours. Deciding against asking he helped him father place the items on the tree, along with a string of small light bulbs and a star on top. Then his father emptied a small bag of wrapped presents and laid them beneath the tree.

'Father what are you doing?' He could no longer hide him rather overwhelming curiosity and much to his relief his father took him into the kitchen and began to explain his actions.

'Thete have you heard of Christmas?'

'No.'

'It's an Earth holiday on the 25th of December. Where the people celebrate the birth of a religious figure called Jesus. They exchange gifts, feast and enjoy themselves. The tree is a tradition and is decorated with lights and baubles. Your mother thinks I've forgotten about her old life, I wanted to make it up to her.' Thete frowned, trying to process the new information.

'You want to make her happy again?'

'Yes.'

'Then she'll love it, I promise.' His father chuckled and ruffled his hair.

'That's my boy, promising the impossible and always delivering. Now off to bed with you before your mum wakes up to murder me for keeping you up all night.' Once again raising an eyebrow at his father's bemusing behaviour Thete went up to his room and promptly fell asleep, his Gallifreyan half taking over.

He was woken rather abruptly by a high-pitched shriek. Stumbling down the stairs and rubbing the sleep from his eyes Thete took a double take as he saw the tree alight with colour lights, it was still dark outside. Then he spotted his parents doing something he would never repeat in polite conversation.

Clearing his throat his parents stopped kissing and jumped apart.

'God Thete, you scared me.' His mum said as she hurried over and took his hand before hugging them both, 'You remembered I can't believe it. You did all this for me?'

'Of course my love, I'd do anything for you.' His father replied, giving her a quick kiss.

'Merry Christmas..?' His mother offered as his father led them both over to the tree and began handing them both gifts. Thete took his package with suspicion. It was small and heavy, square shaped as well. His mother watched him examine the present.

'You can open it, it's from me.' He did so, opening the wrapping paper with considerable care. Inside was a book, a real book, not a computer chip so he could read it on the computer, but a real, paper book. He'd always wanted a real book them he could thumb through at his leisure. He felt the tears returning.

'Thank you so much mum.' He whispered as he ran his hand across the firm cover.

'Open it.' She said quietly and he did so, catching the thin piece of film as it fell out. But it wasn't an ordinary picture; it was all black and blue.

'What is it?' He asked, trying to work out what the object was.

'That,' his father announced, 'is your little brother.' Then he saw it, the child on the film. Raising his eyes to his mother he raced over and placed his hands on her stomach, he felt the child move and the tears returned again, this time he didn't hold them back. He was going to have a little brother to play with. They hugged as the snow began to fall outside.

It was his first and best Christmas present.


End file.
